Troubled and Confused
by missymise
Summary: It's winter in Ikebukuro and Izaya Orihara is confused and troubled. Izaya thinks he has feeling for someone he thought he hated, but maybe it's not hate he's always felt, maybe it's love. During this struggle Shizuo has been acting strange as well, busy with work Izaya pays no mind to it. Does Shizuo have feelings for Izaya as well?


Chapter 1: The informant

The crowed streets of Shinjuku were buzzing with the usual crowd of humans. Snow fell from the grey sky landing onto the black asphalt below, and the informant continued to stare out of his office window. A woman then spoke, "Izaya, do I organize these by first or last name?" She glanced over at the informant as she carried a stack of books. The informant looked at her his usual grin pulling at his cheek. "By first name of course, shouldn't you know that by now Namie?" He turned to sit on the edge of his desk. "I suppose." The brunette said and continued organizing the books.

The informant wasn't his normal self today; usually he would be wandering around in Ikebukuro bothering Shizu-chan for his own amusement, but today he was at work. Giving information to customers then bargaining for their money. "Namie?" The informant said as he put on his leather jacket. "Yes?" She answered turning her head to look at him. "I'm going out." He picked up a grey wool scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "All right, you do that." She looked back to the bookshelves and continued to organize the many books the filled the shelves. The informant opened the door and walked out; he then took the elevator and made his way down the building.

**…**

The informant walked down the hectic streets of Ikebukuro, snow gathered in his dark hair. He shoved his pale hands in his pockets to keep them from freezing in the bitter weather. He then heard a familiar voice, "Russia sushi, it good, even in cold weather!" It was the dark skinned Russian sushi chef Simon. "Izaya, you come buy sushi?" The tall Russian man said waving a flyer around in his right hand. "Not today, Simon." The informant said quietly. "Oh, well, all right. Come back soon and buy sushi!" The Russian man yelled. The informant then continued along the street his gray scarf blowing in the slight breeze. He turned into an alley, a shortcut to get back to Shinjuku and heard a familiar roar.

"IZZZZZZAAAAYYYYYAAA!" The informant turned around to see Shizuo Heiwajima running at him with a sign. "Stay out of Ikebukuro!" The man threw the sign at the informant and he quickly dodged it. "Shizu-chan, it's been a while. Where have you been, ne?" The informant said grinning at the blonde. "Shut the hell up!" The strongest man in Ikebukuro charged at the informant who casually stepped aside. "Damn flea," the blonde said, "I'm going to kick your ass." Izaya grinned wider quickly pulling out his pocket knife pointing it at the blonde. Shizuo's eyes widened. Izaya positioned the tip of the blade at his throat. "Tch." The blonde snorted looking uncomfortable with the blade at his throat. "Damn flea!" Aiming for Izaya's stomach the blonde thrusted his fist forward, expecting this Izaya quickly dodged it grinning wildly. "How amusing," he grinned "you thought you'd actually hit me." The blonde pushed up his sunglass, "You piss me off." He said facing away from the flea. "Too bad~" The flea said dancing around him. The strongest man in Ikebukuro ignored this and began walking away. _He's leaving?_Izaya thought. This was strange, Shizuo never usually left during a fight. "Shizu-chan?" The flea said, but he was already gone.

The informant stood there, staring at Shizuo's foot prints in the snow. He placed his foot inside of the blondes. _Shizu-chan's feet are so big._The informant shivered as a cold breeze licked his pale skin. Again he looked down the street hoping that Shizuo would come back, but he was long gone by now. _If I hate him,_He thought, _then why do I want him to come back. Is it because I'm amused, or is it something else?_

This is my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed chapter one! uvu


End file.
